<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As Well by Kalloway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468334">As Well</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway'>Kalloway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam SEED Destiny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>But she'd wanted this, needed it, as much as Kira had.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lunamaria Hawke/Kira Yamato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>31days 2019, The Lemonade Cafe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As Well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For 31 Days, June 29/we covet</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luna laughed afterward- not at Kira, no, but at the situation. She'd thought him an experienced, desirable prize and he'd thought her... Well, she was closer to the imagined scenario and that had been okay. </p><p>They'd had fun and talked about doing it again, possibly minus the pretense of dinner. It was fine, Luna understood how these things worked (and tended not to work out). </p><p>But she'd wanted this, needed it, as much as Kira had. His awkwardness had been a charm in the end, apologetic instead of defensive. </p><p>She would never speak ill of him.... Not when she'd let him in as well, accidentally, to know her own thoughts... </p><p>As well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>